conanexilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
tWhile the world of Conan Exiles is largely hostile and short on conversation, there are a handful of non-hostile NPCs that can be spoken with for lore regarding the Exiled Lands and its current state of affairs. Major Storyline Characters Conan the Barbarian The infamous Cimmerian thief, pirate, and mercenary. He rescues Razma of Shem from her cross in the game's CGI opening movie before disappearing off into the wilderness, and later does the same to your character at the start of the game's campaign. He can also be found in the game itself in a bar in the neutral city of Sepermeru. Contrary to you he's exploring the Exiled Lands of his own free will and is not bound by a Serpent Bracelet like most other humans in the Exiled Lands. Accordingly he does not care about your quest to break the curse of the bracelet. He casually strolls into the approaching sandstorm with seemingly no concern. Bear in mind the sandstorm is actually an explicitly supernatural disaster and would normally kill you if caught without a sandstorm mask or outside of a shelter. Conan is not affected by it. Razma of Shem The woman from the game's CGI opening movie. Razma is a Shemite princess who has been overthrown by her political enemies back home after the death of her father, finding herself a prisoner in the Exiled Lands. Conan rescues her from her cross and leaves her to her own devices, at which point she sets out on a journey to try to find a way to break the curse of the Serpent Bracelet and escape the Exiled Lands. You can find journals written by her scattered throughout the Exiled Lands detailing her adventures, and you can later meet her in person as the host body of the Witch-Queen of Lemuria. Her adventures parallel your own. Petruso the Sandstorm Maniac Warmaker Klael The Archivist He's the primary source of information about the items you need to break the curse. Other Characters Arcos the Wanderer A former sailor banished to the exiled lands. Braga Child of Jhebbal Sag Gilzan the Treasure Hunter Jamila the Pirate Queen The former captain of the Black Hand pirates who has been deposed by a mutiny. Master of Ceremonies Mountaineer Religion Trainers Muriela the Artisan Mek-kamoses A Stygian sorcerer and former member of the infamous Black Ring, an order of sorcerers led by Thoth Amon himself, he is likely the most infamous order of sorcerers in all of Hyboria. In spite of being an Evil Sorcerer and worshiper of Set, he's sincerely polite and even affable in his interactions with the player. He teaches the worship of Set. Nunu the Cannibal A Darfari shaman cast out of his tribe for the crime of devouring a child. He teaches the worship of Yog. For a child eating cannibal who worships an Eldritch Abomination he's remarkably friendly. Nevertheless he is an outcast even in the Exiled Lands. He was exiled from his tribe for eating a child - supposedly right after it was born. That was too much even for the Darfari. The Outcast Yakira, Priestess of Derketo